thegraverunnersguildfandomcom-20200216-history
Morgan Wyn
A half-elf Mastermind rogue played by Izzy. Morgan Wyn is 5'8, 38 years old, NE, and has black hair and green eyes. Backstory Some thirty years ago, the governor of Sienna Springs -- Emilia Wyn -- had a secret affair with Lyosha Katzev, the head of the local thieves' guild. When she became pregnant, she offloaded the evidence of her indiscretion into the child's father, who didn't want a kid any more than she did, but tolerated the responsibility. Morgan Wyn grew up in the halls of guild, aware of who her parents were and of the fact that neither of them wanted her. She became a very competent thief, assassin, and spy, and though she was ambitious, she was also lazy, careless, and reckless. When she was about twenty years old, she went into the dormant volcano next to Sienna Springs, where local legends said there lived a powerful warlock dragon. Inside, she found the Sanguine Queen, a ravenous hydra who struck a bargain with her. The Queen wanted meat. Morgan would feed her, and in return, be allowed to mine the valuable obsidian surrounding the Queen without her miners being eaten. When her roommate and lover, Ysra Rikenu, found out about her plans, he went to speak with the Queen as well, convinced this was a dangerous plot that Morgan had jumped into without thinking it through. When he came back, he begged Morgan to let him help her, and when her guard was down, he stabbed her in the back. This triggered the Sanguine Queen's magical back up plan, causing Morgan to duplicate herself and come back to life as Red and Blue. Blue murdered Ysra in revenge. They later found out that the Queen told him her magic would only protect Morgan if she died for the first time within range, and he was afraid she wouldn't take this seriously and would end up dying too far away. In reality, this first death just served to bind Morgan's life to the Queen's. Morgan used the profitable obsidian trade to amass considerable personal wealth. She staged a coup and took over her father's guild and her mother's city, killing them both in the process. She went on to take over Gentleglen and Iceport, made a move on Alabaster but backed off, then took Moorland, and came to Skyport. This all took about fifteen years, during which time Blue died twice more, spawning Green and Goldie. By the time she reached Skyport, Red was tired, stressed, and bored with her conquest. She no longer remembered if she was the original and rarely interacted meaningfully with people other than Blue, who was more or less her equal partner, and Goldie, who she regarded somewhat as a younger sister. She spent more time reading and drinking than plotting and was desperate for new entertainment and stimulus. Goro and Jasper both visited her at her base of operations in Skyport, Stoic Hall, and appealed to her in different ways. She also found Roddy, who was pretending to work for her Sanguine Guild, deeply charming. When Blue became frustrated with her leniency and lack of loyalty to the Queen, and began undermining her and going behind her back, Red abandoned her guild and accompanied the Runners to kill the Sanguine Queen. Present Day With the Queen dead, only one Morgan remained. Her guild broke into smaller organizations and she returned to Skyport. She still owns Stoic Hall and makes her living off of the meadhouse, keeping a room upstairs at the inn. She took a break for a while after the Queen's death to enjoy her freedom, but became restless and bored and entertained herself by helping the Runners out with Bloodgrut. However, she very much misses her magical resilience and has been looking into ways to keep herself alive before she embarks on a new quest to build a criminal empire of her own, with no dragon on her back. Her current plan is to become a vampire. She and Jasper are on a quest in Calimport to make that dream a reality. Personality Morgan is a deeply lonely person. For the past fifteen years, her best friend was Blue -- literally herself -- who then betrayed her. Before that, in her father's guild, she was surrounded by rivals and competitors. She lived with the knowledge that her parents openly didn't want her, and the only person that she ever became close to, Ysra, also betrayed her. She is an overtly charismatic woman, but has no idea how to form and hold onto genuine bonds. Although she craves them, she will also purposefully sabotage them because she's afraid of being tricked and betrayed once she lets someone in. She has difficulty being honest about her feelings and will usually brush them off or lie if confronted about them, because being emotionally vulnerable with anyone terrifies her. She appreciates straightforward people like Jasper and Roddy and is more likely to be sincere with them. She perceives Goro as being more like herself, which she likes and finds interesting, but also doesn't particularly trust, considering that she herself is a shady bitch. Having seen Goro's softer side, she is deeply confused about his true nature and struggles to accept that he could possibly be as caring as he appears to be, because it's not like she has a heart of gold, so why would he? Morgan is likely to continue being an ally to the Runners because they're clearly powerful people to be on the right side of, and because she legitimately likes all of them. However, she doesn't see herself as compatible with their generally 'do-gooder' lifestyle; she has always been a spy and assassin and sees her self as 'the bad guy,' which is a role she has no problem filling. After an argument with Goro, she decided to split off from the group, deciding that she had no place trying to assimilate into their family. She's fond of gruesome stories with happy endings. She hopes that becoming a vampire will void her need for companionship. Chromatic Wyns Part of the deal with the Sanguine Queen involved Wyn being granted invulnerability of sorts -- giving her the ability to duplicate herself and come back to life when killed, like a hydra replacing its heads. It was a painful process. At the height of her power, Morgan had split into four women, each watched and guarded by a pseudodragon of a different color, which they used to identify each other: Red Wyn The original. She formed the most favorable impression of the Graverunners and generally enjoyed palling around with them -- she bailed them out when they were captured by Bala, and told Gold Wyn to not kill Goro and Larkin. She's the one who came to see Goro and communicated with him in a dream. Blue Wyn Also believed herself to be the original. Maybe she was. She had more loyalty to the Queen and was less tired by the conquest than Red, more single-minded. She attempted to recruit Roddy by tricking him into trying to kill his brother, Amren; hit on Jasper rampantly the first time they met. She healed all of her scars after Gold was created, resulting in no chest scar. Red viewed Blue as her best friend, until Blue began undermining her and going behind her back in guild operations. Green Wyn Origin currently unknown. The Wyn who personally broke Azriel's horn, she was more vicious than the rest, and oversaw Moorland. Red found her rather troubling. Jasper met her once and had tea with her. Gold Wyn / 'Goldie' Created when Bala killed Blue, an event which caused her to be 'born' with severe scars on her face and arms. She had a more nervous and paranoid disposition, and Red referred to her as 'third generation' and a 'poor copy' but also thought of her fondly as something of a younger sister. She ran Sienna Springs (as it was the easiest job) alongside Chaim Bernthal, her half-orc friend who took the job over when she died. Vignettes * Kind Of Okay * A Lot Harder Category:NPCs __FORCETOC__